1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to control systems and more particularly to control systems having a plurality of trigger signals operating in a predetermined sequence.
2. Prior Art
Various real-time control systems rely on a sequence of trigger signals, also referred simply as triggers, for proper operation. In some cases the sequence is critical, for example in various vehicle control systems that are part of the safety systems of the vehicle. Typically, checking that the operation of a system with respect to a specific sequence of triggers is correct is difficult and can be actually performed only on live systems operating many millions of cycles of operation. Moreover, it is possible that a fault in response of a system respective to a series of triggers would not be checked prior to the release of the system or subsystem to the market. Using simulation techniques to attempt predict such faulty a sequence is difficult, time consuming and suffers from inaccuracies.
It would be therefore advantageous to provide a solution that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art, and particularly to provide a fault indication in real-time.